Buildings and Mines
Buildings Buildings provide the income. The income is required for the upkeep of several monsters as you progress through the quests, the higher quests requiring monsters of a higher upkeep. It also provides income on an hourly basis which when amassed can generate a large amount of profit without doing anything else. As you buy a building, the costs for every other building of that type will increase by 10%. You should plan carefully and find the right buildings to build for your income, since some buildings aren't worth building for your income. Use the following formula to calculate the Current Purchase Cost of a building: Base Cost + (Cost Increase * Total Owned) Mines Prior to the 26 May 2016 update, mines automatically mined for 4 hours to give 2-4 jewels depending on their status, and required no monsters to do so. With the new update, the player will need to enlist monsters to help them mine. The following should be noted: *Monsters can only be used for mine work if the following is met: **The said monster is not in the Arena **The said monster is not in a Tower of Masters setup **The said monster is not in Turf War If the monster is in there, it will need to be taken out so that it can start to work on the mines. Mine durations vary from 2-30 hours, which can be sped up with jewels. Mine reward ranks range from D to SS. The reward rank is dependent on the monsters' grade when they are put inside; for example, a player can get SS rank in the Mysterious Mine by placing two Divine Monsters to work there. You do not have to fill up all of the mine to get the highest rank possible, so do not worry about this if you run out of monsters for your mines. The ranks obtainable on each mine vary; higher leveled mines will require more "points" then those of lower levels. More "points" can be obtained if a monster working in that mine is of the same element of that mine; for example, if the Cursed Mine was being used, a Dark Mystic monster would give more "points" compared to another Holy Mystic monster. Note: When a monster goes to work in the mine, it will be unable to participate in the Arena, Tower of Masters and Turf War. It will also be taken out of battle, reducing the player's overall attack and defense until mine rewards are claimed. Rewards These rewards are based on the SS Rank rewards. Lower ranks will affect the rewards from the mine; for example, with an SS Mysterious Mine, 1/2 Void Monster Eggs are possible as a reward. If it is being worked on as an S Rank, Celestial Monster eggs will appear instead, one reward per mine is allowed. VIP benefits will only affect the first four mines for gameplay reasons. Random rewards(All mines) *Jewels, Universal Cores/monsters depending on rank d-ss Lava Mine *1-2 Mysterious Monster Egg Blessed Mine *50-100 Honor Points *1-2 Legend Monster Egg Cursed Mine *225-299 Honor Points *1-2 Celestial Monster Egg Mysterious Mine *250-300 Honor Points *1-2 Void Monster Egg Trivia *When mines were redesigned, they gave monster and gold rewards. Due to heavy player complaints about the uselessness of those rewards at higher levels, the rewards from the mines were rebalanced. Category:Monster Warlord